


A Five Part Moment

by sweetNsimple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Harriscofest, Heckyeahharrisco, M/M, Pride event, Protective Harry, Science Husbands, Star Trek - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompts, harrisco, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Cisco in Five Parts: 1. Husbands + Tantrum<br/>2. Nap Time<br/>3. Growl<br/>4. Harry Holding Cisco's Hair Back<br/>5. You Bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Five Part Moment

  1. Husbands + Tantrum



Cisco and Harry are hissing at each other in line at Big Belly Burger when the sticks with legs behind the cash register asks them in a cracking, terrified voice, “Are you two dating?”  He seems to realize, belatedly, that this is none of his business, and tries to backtrack to just taking their order.  It is far too late, however.  He has opened an interdimensional portal to a world that mirrors their own, but that involves a great deal more pain and anguish.

“No!” Cisco snaps.  “I married the asshole and now I’m stuck with him!”

Harry bristles and growls back, “Careful, Cisco, or else I might think you’re happy.  Why wouldn’t you be, chained at the ankle to a man twice your age and ten times as bitter?  Obviously, you have a great deal to be pleased with.”

“See?”  Cisco points at Harry, but looks at the despairing cashier.  “It’s this self-deprecating shit that gets me!  _I_ am the one with self-esteem issues, Harry, not you!  You’re the confident, wealthy, been-there-done-that one, not me.  And I love you for it!  But, _God_ , could you grow up for like, ten seconds?”  He throws his hands up and every person in line behind the happily (?) married couple groans almost in unison when Cisco all but screams, “You can’t have the Strawberry Sundae, so do you want the Hot Caramel Sundae for dessert or the Hot Fudge Sundae!?”

“I _told_ you, I want –”

“And _I_ told you that your doctor said no strawberries because you’re allergic!”

“Dr. Snow is _not_ my doctor and it is a _minor_ allergic reaction.  I can eat what I damn well want.”

“Excuse me?” Cisco snarls.  “Could you say that again?  It sounds like the guy who told me no more triple triples because my cholesterol is too high is ignoring that he is _fucking allergic to strawberries_ so that he can eat a _fucking Strawberry Sundae_.”

“I’m going to have to ask you two to make a decision or step out of line,” the cashier tries to say, but his squeaky, quiet voice only stars briefly in the epic war of wills happening right before him.

In the end, he has no choice but to call his manager.

Cisco is simultaneously pissed that they never got to put in an order and overwhelmingly smug that his husband did not get the opportunity to poison himself. 

  1. Nap Time



He has wrapped his sweater into a semi-pillow to make his nap on the concrete floor of his and Cisco’s workshop more comfortable.  He does not have the will to move further than this room and nor does he have the wakefulness to continue working.  Eventually, he thinks, Jesse will come looking for him.  Finding him, he theorizes, she will sigh as she roll her eyes, mutter something along of the lines of “typical” or “I’m not even surprised”, and then throw a blanket over him.  Due to the outcome of this theory, he believes that a blanket will be his in due time and he will not have to suffer the cool air conditioning for long enough to negatively affect him.

What he does not expect is to wake up an insurmountable amount of time later to the unorthodox lullaby of someone else snoring.  Hot breath dampens the side of his neck and someone else’s body laying half on top of his is pushing him into the concrete floor.  Turning his neck proves to be taxing and he knows he will not have a good day.  However, he also finds that his human blanket is none other than Cisco Ramon, and that Cisco was perhaps intelligent enough for once to bring a contingency plan in case his interpretation of a blanket was not good enough: An actual blanket.  It covers them from the shoulders past their toes.  For how uncomfortable he is and despite the fact that Cisco is drooling on him, Harry has to admit that he is toasty warm. 

He flicks Cisco’s nose and the younger man snorts, bats him away, and mutters “Asshole,” before slipping back to sleep again. 

Harry stays there for a brief few minutes before he reluctantly decides that this is… nice.  This feels good.  He is sore and his back is a slab of butchered and beaten meat, but it would have been with or without Cisco present; it had been his idea and not the younger man’s to give up and make his bed on the floor. 

He does not move and closes his eyes again.  He does push Cisco off of him, but keeps him close with one arm around his waist. 

Cisco allows this and presses a clumsy kiss to his jaw.  “Sleep,” Cisco orders, still mostly unconscious himself.

Harry, as he does upon very rare occasions, obeys.

  1. Growl



Harry clears his throat, but it is too late.  Cisco’s father gives him a suspicious look and seems to decide that Harry is too white, too strange, and too old for his approval; he walks away with a brief and emotionless, “Welcome home, my son.”

“Did you just _growl_?” Cisco hisses at him, mortified.  “At my _padre_?”

“No parent should ever treat any one of their children as being less than the others,” Harry says.  He catches Cisco’s eye, catches his hand, and does not let him retreat.  “You deserve to be spoiled and treasured.”

“I don’t need him for that,” Cisco huffs at him.  He used to, once upon a time.  A small part of him still wants his father’s acceptance, his pride, his love, but not to the burning point of need he once had.  “I’ve got friends for that now.  I’ve got you.”

“He’s your father, he should support you.”

“Well, he doesn’t.  Do you support me?”

“In most things.”

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You can be an idiot at the most inopportune times.”

Cisco scowls, but Harry is unapologetic.  “Thanks.”

“We’re in a relationship, I won’t lie to you.”

“Even to protect my feelings?”

“I don’t think you understand how often I have to bite my tongue when you do something I do not approve of.”

“Well, _anyway_ …” Cisco gives him a sidelong glare.  “ _Most_ of the time, I have your support.  Just saying, but I always have _Barry’s_ support, so it’s not like I stand alone.  It would be _great_ if he cared more, and I want him to, but I don’t need it.”  He bumps their shoulders together.  Leans in and up and whispers for Harry’s ears only, “I have _you_ and that’s pretty good too.  Most of the time”

  1. Harry holding Cisco’s hair back



Harry pulls Cisco back by the shoulders, then pulls Cisco’s hair back long enough to casually braid it and capture it in a hair band.  He leans over Cisco’s shoulder to kiss the corner of his mouth, says against his cheek, “Go for it,” and then releases Cisco.

Cisco all but leaps forward, caught in the hold of excitement and bubbling glee.

By the time he returns to Harry’s side, the face painter has besieged his face with an asexual pride flag, an asexu-whale, and an outline of a purple heart.  Harry unashamedly takes his hand and they continue their trek through the Pride event. 

The parade is going to start soon and Cisco is _so ready_.

  1. You bitch



“You bitch,” Cisco whispers, but he’s smiling, delighted.  “How much of the original _Star Trek_ series with Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner have you seen?”

Harry gives him an unimpressed look.  “On my Earth-1, _Star Trek_ came out with a fourth season and has a total of seven films.  I have watched more _Stark Trek: The Original Series_ than you possibly can.”

Cisco stalks away, going for his vibe goggles.  “Asshole, that’s what _you_ think.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for the Harriscofest happening for Heckyeahharrisco!


End file.
